1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal connector for wooden members in a wooden building and more particularly to a metal connector for a wooden building advantageously employed in a wood frame construction system.
2. Related Art
Recently, a wood frame construction system, in which a plywood for structural use is lined over a frame composed of timbers and a so-formed panel is used as a durable wall. With this construction system, connection of a ridge to a roof truss or of a roof truss to a double plate is performed on the construction site by connecting associated wooden members by metal connectors by a manual operation of an operator. When assembling a roof, for example, the forward ends of a set of roof truss is placed in opposition to those of another set of roof truss with a ridge in-between and the roof truss sets are connected to each other and to the ridge under this condition by metal connectors. This operation is repeated for each of a number of roof truss sets facing each other.
Since the connection of the ridge to the roof truss and that of the roof truss to the double plate in the conventional wood frame construction system is performed in this manner from one roof truss set to another at a poorly supported elevated position on the construction site, problems are presented in safety and operational efficiency.